Flatmates
by KatieWR
Summary: UsCan, one-shot. Amerika és Kanada összeköltöztek, ám nem számoltak az együttélés nehézségeivel. Jó olvasást!


Flatmates

Szóval összeköltöztek. Kellemes földszintes ház a határ mentén egy csendes külvárosban, igazán nem lehetett okuk a panaszra. New York és Ottawa nagyjából ugyanolyan távolságra voltak, a legtöbb államügyet el tudták intézni online, konferenciára együtt jártak, a hétvégékből is kispórolhatták az utazási időt, és minden éjjel összebújva aludtak el. Külön dolgozószobájuk volt a ház két végén, hogy ne zavarják egymást, és legalább annyiszor ettek vacsorára gyors kaját, mint reggelire palacsintát. Végül is, egészen megszokható volt, tudtak egymáshoz alkalmazkodni. Egy ideig.

- Alfred… - szólította halkan, de a másik nem hallotta meg. Vett egy mély levegőt, ellökte magát a küszöbtől. – Hé, Amerika – ért a vállához, mire a másik hirtelen pillantott felé. – Kérlek, halkítsd lejjebb egy kicsit, a vezetőimmel tárgyalok, és alig hallom, mit mondanak.  
- Okkay – biccentett, és engedelmesen _valamivel_lejjebb vette a videojáték hangerejét. Kanada csendesen sóhajtott, és visszavonult a szobájába lerendezni a beszélgetést. Öt perc múlva a játék hangjai megint üvöltöttek a nappaliból. Igyekezett rövidre fogni a dolgot.

- Matt, hol a-  
- A helyén – szólt vissza.  
- Hol a helye?!  
- A szekrényben, a dobozában – válaszolta.  
- Tudod egyáltalán, mit keresek? – érdeklődte enyhén gúnyosan.  
- A pisztolyodat, amit megint széthagytál. Szerinted mit mondtam volna a szomszédoknak, hogy mit keres ott egy stukker a dohányzóasztalon az újság és a laptopod mellett? Kértelek már, hogy legalább azt ne hagyd szem előtt.  
- Örülnél, ha az éjjeliszekrényen tartanám? – kötözködött mogorván.  
- Tár nélkül ott tartod, ahol akarod, és ami nem a nappali vagy az előszoba – vont vállat. Sokadjára zajlott le ez a párbeszéd.  
- Persze, úgyis elpakolnád valahová.  
- Csak szeretem, ha rend van – közölte.  
- Nem Matt, te tisztaságmániás vagy.  
Egy hétig nem pakolt Amerika után, és a nappali úgy festett, mintha bomba robbant volna odabent.

- Hol vagy?! – Alfred hangja ideges volt.  
- Ottawában – válaszolta. – Hagytam üzenetet a hűtőn.  
- Nem láttam. A medvéd megrágta az acélbetkósomat!  
- Kumayoshi nem eszik cipőt – jelentette ki határozottan.  
- De megette!  
- Biztos Tony volt.  
- Tony hamburgeren él!  
- Szerencsétlen. Ha emiatt hívtál, most leteszem, vége a szünetnek. Nem megyek ma haza. Ne robbantsd fel a házat, légy szíves. Szia. – Eltette a telefont, és a medvére nézett. – Te etted meg a bakancsát?  
- Mérges voltál rá – közölte a bundás jószág. Matthew sóhajtott.  
- Legközelebb ne tedd, rendben?

- Hol voltál az éjjel? – kérdezett rá Amerika a kávéja mögül.  
- A dolgozómban aludtam, a szobában túl meleg van – válaszolta nyugodtan, és töltött magának is az italból.  
- Szólhattál volna, hogy kapcsoljuk fel a légkondit – jegyezte meg.  
- Tudom, hogy nem szereted, ha egész éjszaka zúg – mormolta, és a helyére indult, ám Alfred elkapta a derekánál fogva, és az ölébe húzta.  
- De azt sem szeretem, ha nem vagy ott – fúrta arcát a nyakába, és simította egyik tenyerét a fedetlen combjára. A kanadai csak egy kinyúlt pólót, és egy nagyon rövid, vékony nadrágot viselt alváshoz, aminek szegélye ki sem látszott a felsője alól.  
- Nem tudsz hűvösben aludni, én meg nem tudok melegben, és nem akartam megint veszekedni – magyarázta halkan, és odabújt a másikhoz, átkarolta a nyakát.  
- Majd betakarózom, vagy összebújunk, vagy valami – mondta, mire óvatosan elmosolyodott. El sem tudta hinni, hogy kezdődhet ilyen kellemesen egy reggel, mindenféle vita, összezördülés nélkül.  
Alfred a nyakába csókolt, aztán finoman eltolta magától, hogy elérje ajkait, és hosszan, gyengéden kényeztette, óvatosan ráharapott, és nyelvét végighúzta ajkain. Összekoccantak a szemüveglencsék, ahogy egyre hevesebben csókolták egymást, Matthew beletúrt a másik hajába, még jobban szétzilálta tincseit, és halkan felnyögött. Amerika bűn jól csókolt.  
- Mi lenne… ha most bemennénk, felkapcsoljuk a légkondit, és…  
- Menjünk – suttogta rekedten. Határozottan jól indult a nap.

- Kapcsold ki – nyöszörögte Alfred, ahogy fordult egyet, és magához vonta. – A tévé maradhat – motyogta a vállába. Vette egy mély levegőt, és mindkét zajforrást kikapcsolta. Súlyos, hirtelen csend ereszkedett a szobára, és két óra múlva Kanada úgy érezte, lehetetlenség lenne itt aludnia. Óvatosan kibújt az ölelésből, visszaterítette a vékony plédet a másikra, és ki akart osonni a szobából, hogy ezt az éjszakát is a kissé zizegős, de alapjában véve egészen kényelmes puffján fekve töltse, mikor Amerika utána nyúlt. – Ne hagyj itt – kérte álmosan, és belekapaszkodott a karjába.  
El-elbóbiskolva töltötte az éjszakát.

- Wíí, jövök én is! – kiáltott fel az idősebb, mikor meglátta, hogy zuhanyozik. Olyan hirtelen perdült be a tusrózsa alá, hogy nem volt ideje figyelmeztetni. – Váááá! Ez jéghideg! Te gleccserben fürdesz vagy mi?! – ugrott ki a víz alól rögtön, és burkolózott reszketve egy köntösbe.  
- Nem, egyszerűen csak jól esik – válaszolta, majd elzárta a vizet, és elnyúlt törölközőjéért, amit a derekára kötött. Elővett egy másikat is, amivel a haját kezdte törölgetni.  
- Már értem, miért nem fürdünk soha együtt – morogta maga elé.  
- Te voltál eszetlen – jegyezte meg, ahogy ellépdelt mellette.  
- Te nem szóltál!  
- Hagytál rá időt?  
- Direkt volt! – kiabált utána Amerika, mire csak sóhajtott. Semmi kedve nem volt vitázni.

- Pár napra Vancouverbe kell utaznom – mondta egyik este.  
- Miért?  
- Hosszú. Dolgom van.  
- Miért oda, ha Ottawa a fővárosod?  
- Nahát, megjegyezted?  
- Kac-kac. Szóval? – _Mert már nem bírom, hogy csak szexelünk és veszekszünk. Hogy csak akkor vagy kedves, ha azt reméled, ágyba bújok veled._  
- Dolgom van. Politika meg környezetvédelem.  
- Aha, oké. Én Washingtonban leszek. Lehet, hogy a meet előtt átugrom Japánhoz. – _Nem leszek féltékeny, csak, mert te azt akarod. Mindenki tudja, hogy rajtam kívül veled csak érdekből barátkoznak._  
- Rendben. Jó éjszakát.

Élvezte a csendet, a nyugalmat, a békét. Azt, hogy minden ott marad a helyén, hogy senki nem pakolja el a dolgait. Mégis fázósan kucorodott össze az ágyában esténként, magához ölelve a medvéjét.  
- Talán meg kellene mondanom Amerikának, hogy hagyjuk ezt az összeköltözős dolgot – suttogta maga elé a sötétbe. – Már annyira különbözünk, hogy nem tudunk alkalmazkodni. Sokkal jobb volt, mikor csak összejártunk, soha nem veszekedtünk, még csak össze sem zördültünk, egy-két éjszaka itt vagy ott, de most másból sem állunk, csak vitázunk és piszkáljuk egymást. Haza kellene jönnöm, nem?  
- Megegyem a kabátját? – érdeklődte Kumajirou, mire elmosolyodott.  
- Falvédőt csinálna belőled – rázta a fejét.

Bármennyire is zavarónak, dühítőnek vagy egyenesen megalázónak érezte, inkább csendben maradt. Megpróbált úgy viselkedni, mint aki ott sincs, de az esetek többségében ez nem sikerült, hiszen Alfred érzékei rá voltak élezve – még ha lopakodott is, észrevette. Nem reagált a megjegyzésekre, a beszólásokra, és nem engedte magához túl közel. Ha nem tanul meg viselkedni, lesheti, mikor fekszik le vele legközelebb!  
- Most komolyan, Matt, meddig fogsz még duzzogni? – Nem felelt, csak feltette a szekrénybe a tiszta tányérokat, aztán elindult ki a konyhából. Amerika azonban elkapta, a falnak szorította és dühösen meredt a szemeibe. – Válaszolj!  
- Ne érj hozzám! – mordult rá, megpróbálta ellökni magától, de nem sikerült. Hiába, kettejük közül még mindig Alfred a szuperhatalom, bár azért önmagát sem féltette. Területileg ő a nagyobb.  
- Megmondanád, mégis mi a bajod? – Megfontolta, hogy nem válaszol, aztán úgy döntött, mégis.  
- Te vagy a bajom! Az, hogy mostanában úgy viselkedsz velem, mintha csak valami huszadrangú senki volnék az életedben, folyton piszkálsz, sértegetsz, fogalmad sincs, hogy én _próbálok_megtanulni veled együtt élni, de ha te cseppnyi hajlandóságot nem mutatsz afelé, hogy kicsit alább adj a megszokott kényelmedből, akkor az egésznek semmi értelme! Elfelejted, hogy nem csak a szeretőd vagyok, hanem a testvéred is, és mint olyan, több emberséget várnék tőled!  
- Te meg mindig nyafogsz valamiért, a rendmániáddal az agyamra mész, minden cuccom elpakolod, soha nem találok semmit, ez a csend kikészít, ami itt van, erre te egy héten ha kétszer hajlandó vagy mellettem aludni, akkor már sokat mondtam!  
- Ó, bocs, hogy nem értékelem azt a hatalmas áldozatot, amit azzal vállaltál, hogy otthagytad a nagyvárost, és kénytelen vagy a határ mellett szívni a vidéki levegőt, tényleg rohadtul tudlak sajnálni!  
- Nincs szükségem rá, hazamegyek!  
- Jó, mert én is! – vágta rá. Ellökte magától a másikat, felkapta a kocsi kulcsait, és már csapódott is mögötte az ajtó. Még a medvét is otthagyta.

Amint megnyugodott kissé, Amerika rájött, hogy valójában elég nagy ostobaságot követett el, amikor összeveszett a mindig békés Kanadával. Na igen, valószínű tényleg elég nagy szemét lehetett, ha ki tudta hozni a béketűrésből a világ békítőjét. Bűvölte a telefonját az asztalon, hátha felhívja, mert amikor ő hívta, azt nem vette fel, és várt, várt.  
Éppen a nappaliban rótta a köröket, amikor felcsendült az ismerős dallam, és ő átvetődött a kanapén, hogy minél hamarabb felvehesse.  
- Matt, hála az égnek, mondd, hogy hazajössz, ugye, ha-  
- Mr. Jones? – akasztotta meg egy ismeretlen hang.  
- É-én vagyok – válaszolta összezavarodva. – Mit keres magánál az öcsém telefonja?  
- A testvére autóbalesetet szenvedett.

Végigrobogott a kórház folyosóján, a recepción csak kiolvasta a nővér fejéből, hol találja Matthew-t, meg sem várta, hogy hangosan is megmondja, már rohant is tovább.  
- Matt! – robbant be a kórterembe. Öccse kórházi pizsamában ücsörgött halálsápadtan egy ágy szélén, a hangjára összerezzent és felpillantott, aztán csak átkarolta magát, és lehajtotta a fejét. – Ugye jól vagy? – rohant oda hozzá, és szorosan megölelte.  
- Persze – suttogta. – Eltört pár csontom, de már rendbejöttem. El kellett magyaráznom az orvosnak, hogy én vagyok Kanada… A többiek… rendben vannak… azt mondták. Nem esett bajuk, hála Istennek… – susogta.  
- A többiek?  
- Én okoztam a balesetet, nem figyeltem eléggé, és meggondolatlan voltam, zaklatott és ideges, nem lett volna szabad volán mögé ülnöm, annyira sajnálom! – Arcát a másik vállába fúrva halkan felzokogott. – Kérlek, ne haragudj rám, nem akartam olyan csúnya dolgokat a fejedhez vágni, bocsáss meg érte…  
- Nem, én voltam a hülye, tényleg. Szóval én sajnálom. Hazaengednek, ugye? Otthon szépen megbeszéljük a dolgot, rendben?  
- Rendben – biccentett.

- Ilyen is csak velem történhet, igaz? – mormolta maga elé, mikor beszállt az autóba.  
- Ne izgulj, elintézem, hogy ejtsék a vádat a baleset miatt – nyugtatta Amerika komolyan. – Csak egy telefon az egész.  
- Na de…  
- Amúgy is miattam történt az egész. Ha nem vagyok olyan suttyó, nem borulsz ki, és volán mögé sem ülsz, igaz?  
- De… ez nem helyes. Mármint, vegyék csak el a jogsimat, én voltam hülye.  
- Persze, és hallgathatod, hogy a suhancokban nincs elég felelősség a vezetéshez. Túl sok macera lenne belőle.  
- Bennem ép nem is volt – motyogta gyászosan. Alfred a combjára simította a kezét, és nyugtatóan megveregette.  
- Ami, mint mondtam, az én hibám, Matt. Nem lenne igazság, ha te szívnál miattam. – Inkább nem válaszolt. Félt, hogy megint összevesznek.

Fáradtan rogyott le a kanapéra, és ölelte magához vigasztalón a medvéjét. Amerika hozott neki egy bögre meleg juharszirupos tejet, amit hálásan fogadott, elsuttogva egy köszönömöt.  
- Nem szeretnék megint veszekedni – szólalt meg halkan egy perc múlva.  
- Nem fogunk veszekedni – jelentette ki biztatóan Alfred. Biccentett, minimálisan megnyugodott. – Figyelj, sajnálom, ha idiótán viselkedtem, de olyan…  
- Furcsa ez az együttélés dolog, igaz?  
- Uhm, ja.  
- Talán… nem nekünk találták ki – jegyezte meg óvatosan. Az idősebb mélyet sóhajtott.  
- Tényleg haza akarsz menni? – kérdezte halkan.  
- Nem tudom. Te?  
- Én sem.  
Hallgattak egy ideig.  
- Akkor mi lesz most? – kérdezte halkan Kanada.  
- Bújhatok? – kérdezett vissza Amerika.  
- Persze… – suttogta. Odaült mellé, magához ölelte, és ő hozzásimult, lehunyt szemekkel hajtotta fejét a vállára. Nem akarta elveszíteni egy ilyen hülyeség miatt, mint, hogy nem tudnak együtt élni. – Keressünk valami megoldást, rendben?  
- Megoldjuk – nyugtatta. – Mindent megoldunk.

Elakadt a lélegzete, mikor ajtót nyitott. Végigfutott rajta a gondolat, hogy vajon hányan utálják a világon, amiért Alfred vele van? A fiún a megszokott öltönye volt, ám zakója kigombolva, nyakkendője kicsit zilált, kabátja a vállán. Rávigyorgott, előrenyújtotta eddig szabadnak hitt kezét, melyben egy csokor rózsát tartott. Matthew még jobban zavarba jött. Arcát az illatos virágok szirmai közé hajtotta, közben hátrébb lépett, hogy beengedje a másikat. Elmosolyodott, mikor felpillantott, és engedte, hogy Amerika megcsókolja.  
- Szia – köszönt olyan mosollyal, mintha mi sem történt volna.  
- Szia – suttogta válaszul még mindig rettenetesen zavarban. Aztán fenébe a saját hülyeségeivel, belökte az ajtót, ráfordította a kulcsot, finoman odaszorította kedvesét, és most ő kezdeményezett csókot.  
Ez hiányzott, igen, ez-ez-ez-ez. A viszontlátás felett érzett öröm, az a sóvárgás a másik hangja, illata, érintése után. Nekik nem való, hogy hónapokig együtt éljenek, és az egész sokkal izgalmasabb így. Egyikük vendégségben, és nincs is semmi baj. Szerették egymást. Nagyon.

2013. február 1-16.


End file.
